Our Life Begins
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: A big warm welcome into motherhood for Mr. & Mrs. Goldsworthy, I Do not own Degrassi or it's characters (:
1. Chapter 1

** So I'm currently sitting in the doctors office waiting to be checked for asthma. And Ill be here for a good hour so I decided why not update hello. I've had this little ole story sitting in my notes for quite so time. This is intended to be a multiple chap fic, but only if you guys show an interest in it. **

** And on a completely different note I was utterly depressed over the sudden eclare breakup and so of course I turn to fanfiction. And I learn that my absolute favorite story has been put to an end. Now I'm sure you can imagine I'm past depressed. So I really want this story to be continued so if you haven't already go read AND REVIEW If We Hold On Together by TurboWiz70. And if you have already read it GO REVEIW. WE WILL GET THIS DAMN STORY BACK. **

** Anyway here's the story morning glories. I hope you enjoy xo. **

It has been a good year since I got married. I can still remember the last year as if it was only a day ago.

About two months after I graduated from college with a writing degree, Eli proposed. He had been out of NYU for a year already and that was a relief for both of us. We maintained a long distance relationship for 4 years qand he finally came back to me.

Eli moved into my small apart with me when he came home, he began looking for work, directing and such, as I finished off my senior year in college. I graduated in June, smile on my face and diploma in my hand. Then two months later in august Eli took me on a suprise date.

Being his annoying self Eli smirked and blindfolded me as we drove. Ive always hated suprises and I still do, but Eli insisted this would be a good one.

We arrived to our destination not long after and I was lead out of the car. I could smell the fresh summer air.

Eli untied my blindfold and I gaped at my surroundings. We were back at the old abandoned church. I felt my smile stretch across my face.

"Eli this is insane, we haven't been here in over three years," I giggled

"I know," Eli turned from me and scratched the back of his neck.

I touched his shoulder, "Eli is everything okay?"

Eli turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Clare," he took a deep breath, "I love you more than you'll ever know. From the moment I layed eyes on you I knew I'd never see another women the same way. You're my everything, and I'm not really sure how or why you chose me, but you did. I want nothing more than to love you with every ounce of my being for the rest of me life. Clare Diana Edwards-" Eli got down on one knee, still holding my hand. I gasped, tears welling in my eyes, "will you do me the pleasure and be my wife for now until forever."

"Of course yes," I breathed as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

From that day foward the year sped by. We told our families and friends our wedding news, plans were made, locations booked, and all that good stuff.

That November Eli and I got married at that same exact location- the abandoned church. We felt it we necessary for us. I remember the feeling of my silky white dress falling down my curves and the way Eli flashed a full fledged smile as I came down the aisle. I remember the smell of lilacs and roses and the way Eli's eyes shined as he said, "I do." I can still feel Eli's lips embracing mine with so much love that I felt faint. My wedding day was more than I've ever dreamed it would be.

Now here we are, December, a year later. Eli and I still lived in our cozy, little appartment. I began my writing career, multiple drafts of things strewn around my home office. Eli also began his career, he decided to shift more towards screenwriting and he was hired in a small indie film company. For both of us it wasn't much, but it was a start. We definetly had enough money to suffice and we live comfortably together, happy.

And now here I was on this Wednesday afternoon pacing about our bedroom. I was beyond nervous. I bit my lip and change my direction.

Eli was still at work, but he was bound to be home any minute and I had no idea what to do.

My period was late, for the second time. I decided it was time to look into this oddity. I went to the local drugstore and got a pregnency test while Eli was at work.

I took it about two minutes ago. One more minute and our lifes could change forever. I paced a little faster. I heard a beeping coming from the bathroom. My face paled, time was up. I slowly made my way to the small, brown room. I inched towards the counter, my eyes shut tight. I peaked out of my left eye.

Two pink lines.

Tears fell down my cheeks and my body began to shake. I slid down the bathroom wall and hugged my knees to my chest.

Pregnant.

What if Eli isn't ready? I mean were still young, with me 26, and Eli 27. We've barely had more than a year as a married couple. I began to hyperventilate.

Ive always wanted kids. Ever since I was little I dreamed of having my own family. What if Im not ready?

I felt so scared, I touched my flat stomach, marveling at the fact that a life was in there. Inside of me. A baby.

"Clare sweetheart, I have the greatest story to tell you," I heard the front door shut. Eli was home.

"Clare where are you?"

I quickly locked the bathroom door, "In here!" I pushed the quivering sound out of my voice and began to frantically wipe my face with tissues.

I heard Eli bound down the hall and into our room.

"Are you okay Clare?" Eli's voice was laced with concern.

I bit my lip, was I okay?

"Just give me a minute." I said, quickly putting the test in a tissue and shoving it in my back pocket.

I heard Eli sit on the bed as I splashed my face with water. I quickly dried it in a towel and unlocked the door.

Eli looked up at me with a smile, "Hello , how are you today?"

Eli stood up and kissed my lips.

I stared a the wall when he released his grip on me.

"Clare is everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." Eli put his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed with his thumb.

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"Clare whatever it is everything is alright, don't cry." Eli pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back as the tears left my eyes once more.

"Tell me what's the matter,"

"Eli?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise to love me forever, no matter what?"

"I'm pretty sure my vows stated that," Eli smirked.

I bit my lip.

"Cmon blue eyes tell me what got you crying,"

"I.."

"You..?"

My voice got caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I looked up at Eli and his eyes watched me carefully.

"Whats that?" Eli raised his eyebrow.

"I love you Eli," I said as I pressed the test in his hands.

Eli unwrapped the tissue and looked inside. His mouth hung open and his eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant," he breathed.

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**AND GO ATTACK TURBOWIZ70! **

**Much love, xo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all y'all that reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means the world. Ok, so let's carry on with this shindig I suppose.**

**Ps. I don't own Degrassi (;**

Eli did a double take and looked up at me.  
A huge smile crept onto eli's face, "You're pregnant!"  
"Youre not mad?" my bottom lip quivered.  
"Of course not. Why would I be mad Clare, you're carrying our baby!" Eli picked me up and spun me around.  
A giggle slipped through my lips, "I don't know I thought maybe you weren't ready."  
Eli put me down, "Clare I've been ready to start a family with you since the day we met." Eli grabbed my face and kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion and love, I felt my eyes begin to tear again. I kissed Eli back with all the emotion I could luster.  
Eli broke away from the kiss, "My wife is pregnant!"  
I blushed and Eli beamed at me. He gently put his hand on my stomach.  
"I love you so much Clare, and I love our little baby too."  
"I love you too Eli, more than you'll ever know," I smiled.  
Eli put his arms around my waist, "Lets celebrate."  
I smirked and put my arms around his neck, "Well what did you have in mind?"  
"Oh, I don't know," Eli leaned in and kissed me yet again, and with that we fell back on the bed.

Ding Dong!  
The pizza was here. I threw my sweater on over my tank top and opened the door.  
"Hi, thank you," I smiled at the high school age boy.  
"No problem ma'am, that'll be $15.00,"  
"Ok one second," I turned and grabbed my wallet off the counter, "Here you go."  
"Thank you, have a good night,"  
"You too," I smiled as I shut the door.  
"Who was that?" Eli bounded down the stairs. His hair was wet from the shower and he wore lounge pants with a dead hand tshirt.  
"Pizza," I pulled out two plates and cups. I set them down and sat at the table.  
Eli opened the pizza box and put two slices onto his plate, "Parfait."  
I laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza. We sat in comfortable silence munching away until I realized something.  
"Oh you know what, I should make a doctors appointment, let me call the obgyn," I scrambled out of my chair.  
I found the phone and the phone book and I returned back to the table.  
I dialed the doctor and waited.  
"Hello,"  
"Hi, this is Clare Goldsworthy," Eli Beemed and grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes, "I see doctor Reynolds. I'd like to schedule an appointment for as soon as possible. I think I'm pregnant."  
"Oh well congratulations ! Let's see what we have available," I could hear shuffling on the other line.  
"Hows tomorrow at 1:30?"  
"Thats great, thank you so much," I smiled and Eli shifted towards me in his chair.  
"Great, well see you then! Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight," I hung up and looke at Eli.  
"Well?"  
"Hows tomorrow at 1:30?" I asked.  
"Perfect blue eyes, now let's get you to bed," Eli kissed my forehead and picked me up bridal style.  
"Elijah!" I screeched.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you serious," I giggled as Eli ran up the stairs.  
"You wound me Clare," We reached our room and Eli kissed my lips, then set me down on the bed.  
The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Eli kissing my head and then my stomach.

**Kinda short I know, the next chapter shall be longer! Reviews would be nice! Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a late night treat for you guys, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi boo**

"Clare cmon sweetheart we've got to get ready,"

I groaned in my sleep. I felt like I was on a boat rocking wildly through vicious waves. My stomach churned and I could feel the bile rising.

"I don't feel good," I groaned. I rolled over and tried to will away the nausea.

Eli came over and felt my head, "You don't feel warm blue eyes. Lemme get the.."

"Eli, Eli move,"

"Clare what's the matter.." I pushed eli's hands off me and darted towards the bathroom.

I reached the toliet just in time to throw up all of my stomachs contents. I continued heaving and I felt cool hands pull my bangs off my forehead.

"Its ok Clare, breathe," Eli rubbed my back as I finished.

I stood up and rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth.

"What time is it?" I asked

"11:30, but Clare we can cancel the appointment if youre not.."

"No no Eli I feel fine. I think it was just morning sickess," I left the bathroom and headed to the closet.

"If you say so blue eyes," Eli muttered as he kissed my forehead. With that he headed downstairs.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I decided I wanted to be comfortable for my appointment.

I bounded down the stairs to meet Eli in the kitchen.

"Eggs my love?" Eli slid some food on a plate.

"Yes! Thank you!" I beamed and ate my delicious breakfast.

Eli laughed.

"What?" I glared.

"Youre cute when you're hungry," Eli smirked. I blushed and finished my food.

Eli grabbed his car keys and my hand, "To the doctor!"

I giggled at eli's superhero impression, "To the doctor!" I immitated.

We sat in the waiting room a my obgyn office. I twiddled my thumbs as I looks around the white room. It smelt like cleaning products and peroxide. Pregnant women sat around, some further along then others. Posters littered the walla advising "which formula is superior" and "the horror of SIDS." I Looked at the paperwork in my lap cautiously filling out each answer.

I felt a warm breath on my neck, "Jeez Eli stop looking over my shoulder." I shoved him lightly with my elbow.

"I think I already know your medical information Clare," Eli smirked.

I blushed and muttered, "Its embarrassing."

"oh cmon Clare there is nothing embarrassing on here," Eli grabbed the forms from my hands, "hell I bet I could answer all the questions for you."

"Eli.."

"Shh I'm concentrating ." I rolled my eye and sat back, watching an extremely pregnant women struggle to stand up.

"uh Clare?"

"yeah?"

"I need some help,"

"I'm sorry what's that all mighty Eli?" I smirked and grabbed back my paperwork. Eli grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Baby," I muttered

"Control Freak,"

"Smart Ass,"

"Saint,"

"Know it all,"

"Jerk,"

"Great one Clare," Eli snorted.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. Eli grabbed my chin with two fingers and tilted it towards him.

"I love you," Eli inched closer to me.

"I love you too," I whispered as Eli pressed his lips to mine.

"Mr. and ?"

I blushed and pulled away from Eli. I collected my paperwork and went to follow the doctor. I heard Eli grab his jacket and follow behind me.

"The doctor will be with you in a bit," the nurse said as she guided us into a nearby room.

"Thank you," I said but the scatterbrained nurse was long gone.

I sat down on the check up table and Eli sat in a chair next to it. I looked around and saw all the necessities of the obgyn. I saw screens, ivs, medicines, and needles. I shivered, I've always been squimish around needles.

Eli mustve noticed and he grabbed onto my hand, interlocking our fingers. He rubbed his thumb sootingly against the back of my hand. I smiled at him.

Soon enough a doctor walked in. was a small women. She has short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She looked about 35 and she wore a white lab coat that hugged her skin. Glasses layed on the bridge of her nose and light freckles were splattered across her face.

Id been seeing for as long as I can remember. The very first obgyn appointment I had was acctually with her. I remember being so nervous and blushing the whole time. was really calm and reassuring though.

"Hello Clare, how are you doing?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Fine thanks, and whole is this gentlemen?" smirked at Eli.

"Im her husband, Eli, nice to meet you," Eli shook the doctors hand gingerly.

"Likewise," slipped on some rubber gloves, "so I see here in my notes that you believe you are pregnant. Gosh I still remember your first visit. You were maybe 16,17 and you were so nervous. It was like yesterday."

I blushed a deep red and Eli smirked at me.

"So Clare why do you believe you are pregnant?" the doctor sat in her chair on the other side of me.

I bit my lip, "well I've missed my period twice and I've had a bit of morning sickness. I also took a test that came out positive."

muttered as she scribbled down some notes.

"And when was the last time you two were sexually active?" the doctor looked at me.

I blushed tomato red and muttered, "last night."

Eli laughed and I glared at him.

smiled, "Ok Clare let me take some blood so we can get a definite answer."

My faced paled and I squezzed eli's hand in a death grip. returned by my side and took blood from my left arm. I bit my lip so hard I thin I drew blood on my own.

"Ok I'll be back with results," chirped as she left the room.

I let out a breath I'd been holding in and turned to Eli.

"Should I be this nervous?" I asked looking and the floor.

"Its normal but blue eyes even if you're not pregnant we won't give up ok. I love you," Eli leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled.

We waited for what seemed like forever. Eli fooled around on his phone and I watched him. I loved the way eli's black locks fell over his eyes as he focused on his iPhone.

"Like what you see?" Eli murmured not even looking up at me.

I snorted, "Maybe."

"Dont bruise my ego women," Eli glared at me from under his bangs. I laughed.

"Well I come bearing results," trapsed back into the room.

I grabbed Eli's hand.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents!"

**Thanks for the reviews! Now review some more? Xo**


End file.
